


Смотрины

by Sailor_Lucky



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Lucky/pseuds/Sailor_Lucky
Summary: Айро готов исполнять свой долг перед народом, он одерживает победу за победой, повергает в ужас врагов и искренне считает женитьбу пустой тратой времени.





	Смотрины

**Author's Note:**

> Ю Дао — одна из древнейших колоний народа Огня, находящаяся в Царстве Земли, поэтому автор считает, что зима здесь может быть снежной и морозной.  
> Настоящее время. К сожалению автора, создатели так и не раскрыли нам имя жены генерала Айро.

Когда Айро впервые попадает в колонию Ю Дао, начинается зима. В домах топят, утепляют окна и жгут благовония. Воздух наполнен запахами сандала, мускуса и ладана.

— Скажите, достопочтимый принц, вам нравится? — Богато одетая женщина средних лет почтительно кланяется.

Она — хозяйка старинного особняка, где остановились столичные гости. Обеспеченная вдова, взявшаяся за деликатную миссию — познакомить принца с лучшими в городе невестами.

Айро не может понять, о чем идёт речь: то ли о запахах, то ли о прелестных девушках, сидящих за столом. Все они из хороших семей, с безукоризненной репутацией и отличным воспитанием.

— Лучшие из лучших! — восхищенно шепчет военный министр, кутаясь в теплый плащ. И с ним сложно не согласиться.

Девушки с любопытством рассматривают Айро, бросая в его сторону осторожные взгляды.

«Твоя жена станет ценным приобретением для семьи. Мы не можем ошибиться, Айро!» — голос отца, Хозяина Огня, отчетливо звучит в ушах, заставляя вспомнить о долге перед семьей.

И он, и мать возлагают огромные надежды на брак своего первенца. Иначе и быть не может: столица замерла в ожидании свадьбы, предвкушая пышные празднества и веселье.

Айро прекрасно понимает, что отец прав, церемония — важна, и от него ждут знака. Легкого кивка в сторону понравившейся девушки.

Сколько балов было устроено, в скольких городах он побывал со свитой, везде — настороженные взгляды и замершие в ожидании лица.

Красивые, гордые, смущенные, так неуловимо похожие и чужие.

Далекие, как звёзды на небе.

— Принц не может позволить себе такую роскошь, как любовь. Мы с твоей матерью приняли свою участь с гордо поднятой головой!

Слышать такие слова от отца, должно быть, странно, но Азулон в первую очередь — Хозяин Огня и ставит долг превыше всего.

Айро готов исполнять свой долг перед народом, он одерживает победу за победой, повергает в ужас врагов и искренне считает женитьбу пустой тратой времени.

Впрочем, как и любовь.

Пять прекрасных пар глаз в напряженном ожидании смотрят на него, словно он — решает их судьбу.

— Вы знаете, я предпочитаю женьшень, — примирительно улыбается Айро.

Все глаза в комнате смотрят на него с укоризной, будто бы обвиняя в легкомыслии.

Женщина хмурится, не зная, как выйти из неловкой ситуации. Придворные умолкают, а невесты разочарованно изучают устланный шелковыми подушками пол.

Айро ругает себя за неудачную шутку, обещая завтра же определиться с последней кандидатурой.

Пятая претендентка будет так же, как и другие, приглашена на праздничный бал в столицу.

И там её будут оценивать Хозяин Огня и его жена, суровые и величественные.

Айро с огромным удовольствием обошелся бы без древних ритуалов, выбрав первую попавшуюся из достойных.

Но традиции нужно соблюдать, о чем ему каждое утро напоминают министры.

«Ваш великий дед, Созин, говорил, что без четкого следования ритуалам наступит хаос и Народ Огня потеряет свою мощь! Помните об этом, принц!»

Ароматы становятся невыносимыми, когда дверь мягко открывается и в комнату заглядывает пара очень грустных глаз.

— Я сварила чай, матушка, как вы и просили, — их обладательница ставит на стол старинные чашки.

У неё белая, словно прозрачная кожа и удивительной красоты волосы.

— Если принц позволит, дитя моё, мы сделаем перерыв, — кивает ей женщина и отпускает взмахом руки.

Чай пахнет женьшенем.

Приятно и обольстительно.

Прямо как девушка, скрывшаяся за дверью.

Айро аккуратно берет чашку, вдыхается прекрасный аромат и делает глоток.

Запахи перестают его беспокоить.

* * *

Город устлан тонким белым снежным ковром, невесомым, но ощутимо холодным. Жители Ю Дао украшают дома к празднику середины зимы, надеясь, что уж в этом году выпадет много снега, прямо как на Северном полюсе.

Дети магов Земли лепят снеговиков из земли и любовно посыпают снежинками, чтобы было как на картинках о народе Воды. Дети магов Огня презрительно кривятся и поджигают неуклюжие фигуры, с удовольствием наблюдая, как тает вокруг них тонкий слой снега.

Айро с любопытством наблюдает за городскими забавами, размышляя о том, как мало знает о землях, входящих в состав его огромной страны.

Министры предпочитают оставаться в теплых покоях, с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, уговаривая принца сделать наконец выбор.

Смотрины затягиваются, придворные нервничают, предсказывая гнев Хозяина Огня. Никому не хочется лишиться головы из-за промедления.

— Ваше высочество, какая чудная погода! Почему бы не устроить небольшой зимний бал? — увещевают министры.

— Лучше бы мы отправились в поход, — бросает Айро в сердцах за завтраком, делая обстановку ещё более напряжённой.

Он и сам не может объяснить, отчего тянет с выбором. Казалось бы, процедура ему ясна и понятна, предыдущие четыре девушки уже направились в столицу, где готовятся к балу.

«Что с тобой?» — думает он, раздраженно покидая трапезную.

Оставшиеся придворные развлекают девушек, старясь сгладить грубость принца. А хозяйка дома прилагает все усилия, чтобы успокоить родителей, высокопоставленных вельмож, не понимающих, отчего выбор так затянулся.

— Женитьба наследного принца — важнейшее событие. Нельзя делать выбор впопыхах, — говорит она.

Умная женщина, властная и сильная. Айро с огромным удовольствием наблюдает за её дочерью.

Скромной, задумчивой и отчего-то грустной.

Она немного напоминает призрака, бесшумно скользящего по огромному саду. Вот и сейчас, укутавшись в огромный шарф, девушка бродит по тропинкам, держа за руку черноволосого мальчика.

— А почему эта звезда светится ярче других?

Обычно Озай не разговаривает с посторонними людьми, а уж то, что он задаёт вопросы, — небывалый случай. Но девушка, похоже, сумела его очаровать.

Айро с улыбкой смотрит на младшего брата, гордо идущего по тропинке. Озай так хотел поехать с ним в Ю Дао, так просил, что даже обычно строгий отец сдался.

— Пускай посмотрит, как живут наши подданные. Присмотри за ним, Айро!

— Не переживайте, ваше высочество. Моя дочь отлично ладит с детьми, принцу Озаю будет с ней интересно, — распоряжается хозяйка дома в первый же вечер. — А вы со спокойной душой сможете заняться смотринами.

Не то чтобы младший брат мог помешать, но Айро приятна такая забота. Ему кажется, что хозяйка искренне хочет помочь.

— Окажите мне честь, ваше высочество, станьте моим спутником, — девушка с грустными глазами кланяется Озаю, почтительно приседая. Тот хмыкает, настороженно оглядывает незнакомку и благосклонно кивает.

«Маленький воображала», — с усмешкой думает Айро, любуясь братом.

Они мало видятся: смотрины действительно отнимают время, требуя особого внимания. Вечерами министры обсуждают политику с местными властями, приходится принимать активное участие и высказывать свою точку зрения.

А Озай беззаботно гуляет целыми днями, изучает небосвод и пропадает в старинной библиотеке. Она расположена в северной части города, заброшенная, устрашающая. Девушка везде ходит с ним, как неразлучная тень, красивая и молчаливая.

Айро, узнав о библиотеке, отправляет с ними солдат, чтобы присматривали за Озаем.

— Я уже не ребёнок, брат! — хмурится тот. — Обойдусь без нянек!

Он действительно возмужал и обещает превратиться в могучего воина.

«Лет через десять, не раньше», — думает Айро, сурово обрывая попытки брата поспорить.

— Ты — принц народа Огня! Ты не можешь гулять один где тебе вздумается.

Озай возмущённо бормочет, девушка почтительно склоняется перед Айро, но между двух изящных бровей появляется небольшая морщинка. Во взгляде сквозит откровенное неодобрение.

Они покидают комнату вдвоём, оставив Айро в недоумении: он впервые видит эмоции на лице хозяйской дочери и, судя по всему, ей не нравится его поведение.

— Надо же! — восклицает он, с усмешкой делая глоток чая. — Даже мрамор можно пронять!

Обжигающий напиток приятно пахнет женьшенем.

Тот, кто его варит, знает толк в чайной церемонии.

Айро решает лично поблагодарить хозяйского повара, когда за окном начинается снегопад.

В падающих снежинках ему отчего-то мерещатся грустные глаза, с укоризной смотрящие в самую душу.

— Надо же, — беззвучно повторяет он, вдыхая знакомый аромат.

* * *

Лисица появляется на пороге внезапно, садится на пушистый ковер и смотрит Айро прямо в глаза. Печально и укоризненно, как давешняя девушка.

Сложенные на столе свитки падают на пол, словно приветствуя незваную гостью. В комнате заметно холодает, хотя окно плотно закрыто.

Айро хмурится, встаёт с кресла и делает шаг вперёд, чтобы позвать слуг.

Лиса наклоняет голову, как человек, и хмыкает.

Громко и отчетливо.

— Знания — это сила, — проносится раскатистое эхо. — Их нельзя укрывать!

Айро вздрагивает и просыпается.

Снегопад за окном усиливается.

* * *

Зимний бал в Ю Дао оказывается неслыханным событием: все только о нём и говорят. Хозяйка дома рассылает приглашения, министры лично выбирают меню, девушки шьют наряды, втайне мечтая о приглашении на бал в столицу, и только снег портит всеобщее настроение.

— И часто у вас так? — возмущается Озай, в очередной раз проваливаясь по пояс в сугроб.

Девушка качает головой и объясняет, что такой лютой зимы они ещё не видели.

— Что-то странное творится с погодой, мой принц.

Айро, идущий следом за ними, соглашается: снегопад идёт уже пятые сутки, доставляя неудобства всему городу. Если бы не маги Огня, исправно расчищающие улицы, передвигаться было бы невозможно.

— Эх, а я только нашёл подземный коридор в библиотеке! — сокрушается Озай. — Ну уж там-то должны быть книги!

Судя по лицу девушки, она тоже верит, что где-то под развалинами спрятаны старинные книги и свитки. В городе ходят легенды о некогда прекрасной библиотеке, разрушенной во времена столетней войны. Утверждают, будто бы хранители знаний спрятали могущественные книги глубоко под землей, чтобы не позволить народу Огня добраться до истины.

Вот и Озай, окунувшись в местный колорит, верит слухам. Подавив зевок, Айро замечает, что за практически сто лет из библиотеки вынесли всё, что можно. Разве что камни оставили, да и то не все.

— Ты пессимист, брат! Говорят, давным-давно в библиотеке видели огромную сову. Знаешь, что это значит?

В его голосе звучит торжество, похоже, он успел прочесть несколько книг об истории города и теперь хочет блеснуть эрудицией.

Скрывая улыбку, Айро качает головой, как бы прося объяснить для невежд, почему сова — это так важно.

— Знания, вот что! — Озай гордо вскидывает подбородок. — Знания, спрятанные в книгах. Правда?

Девушка подтверждает, что правда, и тепло улыбается. Она гордится Озаем, будто бы родным братом.

Айро чувствует лёгкий укол зависти, но никак не может понять, к кому именно.

В душе поселяется смутная тревога, необъяснимая и странная.

За ужином он внимательно следит за неразлучной парочкой, гадая, почему хозяйскую дочку так интересуют развалины библиотеки. Довольно необычное увлечение для девушки её возраста.

— Отцовское влияние, — кривит губы хозяйка, — он был учёным. Исчез в одном из путешествий. Всё мечтал найти библиотеку Ван Ши Тонга!

Похоже, она мало удивилась его исчезновению. Айро знает, что её отец был знаменитым генералом, служившим под командованием самого Созина. Неудивительно, что муж-учёный казался ей слабым мечтателем.

Печальные глаза смотрят в их сторону, будто бы догадываясь, о чём идёт речь. Хозяйка делает вид, что не замечает неодобрения на лице дочери, и Айро задумывается о том, насколько они близки.

Бледная, застенчивая девушка напоминает пленницу, спрятанную злой королевой от всего мира. Сказку о злой королеве она рассказывает Озаю по вечерам, рисуя узоры на огромном зеркале.

Кривое зеркало и кривой мир.

Злая Королева чуть не уничтожила всё живое в мире, но пришёл Аватар и остановил её.

— Он спас всех и улетел в небо на своём драконе!

Айро кажется странным, что девушка так много знает об Аватаре. Народ Огня считает того предателем, о котором мало кто вспоминает. Великий Созин смог сразить его, спася мир от предательства и злобы.

Зато Озай слушает истории об Аватаре внимательно, то и дело уточняя какие-то подробности. Девушка терпеливо объясняет, с улыбкой отвечая на расспросы.

Айро хочется бросить в неё снежком, чтобы хоть как-то обратить на себя внимание. Когда они гуляют втроём, она не видит никого, кроме Озая.

Ругая себя за глупые мысли, он предлагает вернуться в дом. Две удивленные пары глаз поворачиваются к нему, явно забыв о его присутствии.

— Холодно, брат! Ты простудишься, — Айро знает, что со стороны выглядит высокомерно, но ничего не может поделать.

Хозяйская дочка нарушает их привычную жизнь, как-то незаметно заняв в ней важное место.

Озай растерянно кивает, и, взяв её за руку, поворачивает назад.

Айро остаётся один, когда на тропинку выходит лисица. Покрытая снегом шерсть выглядит тускло, а морда выражает огромную печаль.

— Ты… — выдыхает он, замирая.

Лисица знакомо хмыкает и перебирает лапами.

— Пошла прочь, — хмурится Айро, а на ладони вспыхивает привычный огонёк.

В ответ зверь щурится и всем своим видом выражает презрение. Мол, я по важному делу и не боюсь твоей магии.

Айро делает шаг вперёд и застывает в нерешительности, не зная, как вести себя дальше.

Лисица прижимает уши и начинает скулить, явственно требуя, чтобы он следовал за ней.

— Ещё чего, — ворчит Айро, — скоро бал, между прочим. Я — занят!

Огонёк вспыхивает ярким светом, и через секунду волна воды обрушивается на плечи.

Холод сковывает движение, напоминая, что на улице — мороз.

Потрясенный Айро поворачивается и видит испуганную девушку. В руке у неё небольшое ведерце.

— П-простите… я… — еле слышно бормочет она, пятясь назад. Испуг в прекрасных глазах больно бьёт по самолюбию.

— Не сердись, брат! — Озай появляется откуда-то справа. — Ты чуть не сжег её любимые розы. И что на тебя нашло, а?

Чувствуя себя полным идиотом, Айро ругается сквозь зубы и уходит прочь.

По тропинке, на которой нет ни одного отпечатка ног. Не говоря уже о лисьих лапах.

Вечером он лично укладывает брата спать, лишний раз напоминая о том, как следует вести себя перед подданными. Заодно отомстив девушке, привыкшей рассказывать свои дурацкие сказки на ночь.

— Как ты думаешь, куда исчез Аватар?

Вопрос застаёт врасплох, приходится придумать какую-то небылицу.

— А вот она считает, что он вернётся, — заявляет Озай, высовываясь из-под одеяла. — Говорит, Аватар оставил свою семью, поэтому обязательно вернётся.

— Глупости, спи давай! Завтра важный день.

Брат ворчит, но подчиняется, заползая обратно под одеяло.

Задувая свечи, Айро замечает, что снегопад немного улёгся.

«Вот и славно, скоро назад, в столицу. Сугробы нам ни к чему».

Он ложится рядом с братом, стараясь не потревожить его сон. Мирный, спокойный и тихий.

— Знания нельзя скрывать. Иначе конец мира близок!

Айро мерещится сова, сидящая на подоконнике. Он переворачивается набок и клянётся, что больше не будет слушать на ночь сказок.

За окном вновь начинается снегопад.

* * *

Бал удаётся на славу, жители Ю Дао в восторге поднимают кубки за здоровье наследника, министры пьют вино, и выражают хозяйке свою признательность. Если бы не она, принц ещё долго бы колебался.

— Вот увидите, сегодня он сделает свой выбор!

Айро обещал определиться.

— В самом деле, отец уже давно заждался. Да и снег не сегодня-завтра растает, — говорит он накануне, выбирая Озаю праздничный наряд.

На душе спокойно и умиротворённо, брат опять уделяет ему внимание, лисица не беспокоит, а девушка старается не попадаться на глаза.

— Дружба закончилась? — спрашивает он как бы между прочим.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — Озай придирчиво рассматривает себя в зеркале.

Айро понимающе улыбается: в этом возрасте влюбленности и разочарования идут рука об руку. Тем более в столь хорошеньких девушек.

На балу Озай оказывается в центре внимания и с удовольствием общается с подданными. Он чувствует себя комфортно, и со стороны кажется, что так было всегда. Хотя Айро еще помнит времена, когда братишка терпеть не мог находиться среди незнакомых людей.

— Мама будет счастлива, — шепчет он, отставляя бокал.

Музыканты играют медленный танец, мужчины приглашают дам, и Айро решает, что пора и ему определиться.

Он подходит к хозяйке и, пользуясь лёгким замешательством, приглашает её дочку. Потенциальные невесты, сидящие в ряд, замирают, затаив дыхание. Весь зал наблюдает за спутницей Айро, удивленно берущей его за руку.

Они кружатся по залу, наслаждаясь приятной музыкой.

— Вы правда верите в то, что Аватар вернётся? — вопрос возникает сам собой, опережая мысль.

Она неуверенно кивает, на лице появляется настороженное выражение.

— Почему? — ему нравится выводить её из равновесия, кажется, что так он может отмстить за невнимание брата.

— Мой отец, — она произносит слова так тихо, что ему приходится наклониться, — считал, что у Аватара осталась дочь. Ради неё он вернётся, чтобы опять защитить мир.

— Дочь? Странно, у нас ходят легенды о сыне Аватара. Их много, особенно в провинциях.

В печальных глазах мелькает укор и до боли знакомое неодобрение.

Айро стискивает зубы, чтобы не наговорить грубостей, и продолжает танцевать.

Девушка упрямо молчит, разглядывая его плечи. Между ними возникает почти осязаемый холод, словно они находятся на воздухе, среди сугробов.

— Я запрещаю вам говорить с моим братом об Аватаре! — музыка стихает, он галантно кланяется. — Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы Озай забивал себе голову подобной ерундой.

Молчание становится ледяным, она кивает и возвращается на своё место.

Хозяйка в растерянности смотрит на дочь, не понимая, что стряслось.

Невесты выдыхают, понимая, что ошиблись и ничего ещё не решено.

«Пора», — думает Айро и направляется к средней девушке. При первой встрече она чем-то напомнила ему мать, такая же властная и гордая.

В воздухе витают ароматы мускуса и ладана, а чай с жасмином на вкус не хуже женьшеневого.

Разве что печальные глаза потухают, словно занавес опустили, оставив в темноте и одиночестве.

* * *

К рассвету Озай засыпает, устав от внимания, музыки и вина. Его уносят в комнату, аккуратно, стараясь не потревожить.

Министры расходятся через какое-то время, вознося похвалы балу и радуясь выбору принца. Хозяйка задумчиво отдаёт распоряжения, бросая украдкой взгляды в сторону дочери. Ей не понятно, отчего красивая, умная девушка, ставшая другом младшему принцу, так не угодила старшему. Мистика, как говорят слуги.

Айро любезно провожает свою невесту, последнюю из пяти, до спальни и там, поцеловав руку, прощается.

«Решено, завтра домой!»

Мысль успокаивает: еще немного, и можно будет отправиться в поход, оставив балы, прекрасных дам, придворных и лисиц позади.

Знакомое хмыканье вырывает его из полудрёмы: незваная гостья сидит на потолке, забавно свешиваясь вниз головой. Айро дважды протирает глаза, но видение никуда не исчезает.

Потрясенно задрав голову, он добирается до постели, и, убедив себя, что выпил слишком много вина, кидает в лисицу огненный шар.

В воздухе пахнет женьшенем. Маленький огонёк освещает комнату, паря под потолком.

За столом сидит незнакомый мужчина. Он гладит лисицу по спине, о чем-то тихо рассказывая. Зверь урчит, выражая радость и одобрение.

— Ваша лиса… — фраза обрывается на полуслове. Айро замечает знакомые грустные глаза.

Мужчина приветливо улыбается и ласково просит:

— Не обижайте искателя знаний, ваше высочество. Она всего лишь хочет помочь!

— Но мне не нужна помощь!

— Нужна, принц Айро, еще как нужна. Только вы не желаете этого понимать.

Он печально вздыхает и встаёт из-за стола.

— Моя дочь не ведает, что творит. Она видит зло там, где его нет, и добро там, где его не было.

Снежинки вращаются по комнате, вызывая легкое головокружение.

Айро готов поклясться, что впервые в жизни падает в обморок, когда нежное прикосновение оставляет его в сознании.

Печальные глаза смотрят испуганно, напряжённо. Он рефлекторно хватает её за правую руку, холодную и хрупкую. И тянется ощупать, нет ли при ней оружия.

Девушка вздрагивает, от неожиданности подаётся вперед и падает. В первый миг Айро ожидает удара кинжалом, во второй понимает, что от неё пахнет женьшенем, в третий — что лучше бы ему поскорее отстраниться, потому что становится невыносимо жарко, а в голове возникают странные фантазии.

— Простите, — она первая приходит в себя, демонстрируя завидное хладнокровие, — я не хотела вас разбудить. Просто…

— Я спал? — перебивает он, оглядываясь в поисках незнакомого мужчины со знакомой лисой.

— Да, и я никогда бы…

— Помолчи, — он встряхивает её за руку, выходит несколько грубо.

Она закусывает губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть, Айро виновато разжимает хватку и выпускает девушку из объятий. Хочется наоборот: прижать и не отпускать, стиснуть так, чтобы почувствовать жар в крови. Но он берёт себя в руки, медленно гася разыгравшееся в сердце пламя.

Они молчат пару минут, стараясь восстановить дыхание. Судя по расширенным зрачкам и румянцу, она тоже чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.

— Что случилось?

Девушка сбивчиво рассказывает, что нигде не может найти маленького принца. Он исчез, как сквозь землю провалился. Она вот-вот разрыдается, и, если бы не пропажа брата, Айро был бы рад видеть её такой. Беспомощной и напуганной.

— Похоже, у мрамора есть сердце, — фыркает он, заставив умолкнуть. Она сглатывает, встаёт и убегает прочь из комнаты.

Он стонет, обзывает себя трижды дураком и почти готов услышать знакомое хмыканье.

Но в комнате тихо, только камин весело потрескивает, да снег за окном валит.

Лисицы нигде не видно, словно бы и она решила его бросить.

Айро впервые в жизни задумывается о том, что ничего не знает о мире.

— Одна война в голове, — звучит в ушах голос матери.

Отчего-то кажется, что она — права. Абсолютно и безоговорочно.

* * *

Укутанная в плащ фигурка то появляется, то исчезает. На снегу остаётся заметная цепочка следов: сначала маленьких, затем — узких, изящных, и в конце — огромных, неуклюжих. Если бы лисица оставляла следы, дорожка выглядела бы интересней, но зверь, как специально, ступает мягко, невесомо.

Айро бредёт следом за своей провожатой, продолжая хранить молчание. Хозяйская дочка не желает с ним говорить, а лисица — не умеет.

Только хмыкает периодически и выпрашивает печенье.

По совету девушки он прихватил с собой мешочек с лакомством.

— Лисы — это искатели знаний, — она одевает теплую обувь, тщательно избегая его взгляда. — Мой отец верил, что тот, к кому придет искатель знаний, истинный мудрец. Я не знаю, отчего лиса выбрала именно вас, но уверена, что она сможет нам помочь. Вам нужно только попросить!

Так и получается: лисица приходит по первому зову, придирчиво обнюхивает предложенное печенье и соглашается помочь.

Вернее, так утверждает девушка, сам Айро понять, на что намекает зверь, не может. Приходится верить на слово.

Они идут возвращать Озая, решившего посетить перед отъездом развалины библиотеки.

— Но почему? — только и спрашивает Айро.

— Это я виновата, — она опускает голову так низко, что становится видна тонкая, изящная шейка. — Я рассказывала ему о духе Ван Ши Тонга, и он решил, что сможет отыскать знания об Аватаре под библиотекой. Говорит, что видел в одном из туннелей лису.

— Тебя, что ли? — щурится он, косясь на незваную гостью. Та возмущенно машет мордой, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что она ни при чём.

— Лисы помогают Ван Ши Тонгу находить древние свитки и книги, вот принц и подумал, что та лиса нашла что-то важное. Я пыталась его отговорить, но…

Становится понятно, почему они перестали общаться в последнее время: Озай, даром что мал, терпеть не может, когда ему перечат.

— Духи, знания, чушь, да и только. — Айро не верит в потустороннее, полагая рассказы о Ван Ши Тонге детскими сказками.

Лисица, трусящая рядом, с укоризной чихает, не желая называться чушью.

— В вас мало веры, мой принц, — девушка произносит это буднично, уклоняясь от порыва ветра, — принц Озай относится к легендам с большим уважением, и он — прав.

Её непоколебимая уверенность раздражает, но отмахнуться не получается: хмыкающая лисица не даёт. Айро ещё помнит, как та сидела на потолке, пристально изучая обстановку его комнаты.

— Мне кажется, я видел твоего отца.

— Не кажется, — из её рта вырывает облачко пара, — я тоже его вижу…

В печальных глазах отражается понимание.

— Он нашёл библиотеку, я знаю…

Её хочется обнять, заслонив от ветра и снега. Айро тянется вперёд, когда из снега возникают развалины, преграждая им путь.

Лисица поводит носом и пропадает в темноте, показывая, чтобы они следовали за ней. Вокруг ни души, один ветер и снег.

По-хорошему стоило взять с собой солдат, но тогда министры бы обвинили девушку в исчезновении принца. Формально она виновна, со своими сказками и легендами.

Кривым зеркалом и Аватаром.

Глупостями и женьшенем.

Печальными глазами и лисами.

Последние, правда, существуют сами по себе, но если бы не её отец, возможно, они и не завелись бы в Ю Дао.

— Идём, — он зажигает огонёк и решительно шагает во тьму, спасать брата и, возможно, свою душу.

Девушка ступает следом, её горячее дыхание обжигает спину, заставляя сердце учащенно биться. Айро вспоминает их танец и думает, что поездка в Ю Дао принесла слишком много потрясений.

«Смотрины затянулись. Нам пора домой!»

* * *

Огромный зал наполнен сотнями ароматов: их так много, что начинает кружиться голова. Книги покоятся на деревянных полках, любовно уложенные и рассортированные.

Лисы снуют взад и вперёд, огибая маленького мальчика. Он сидит прямо на полу, окруженный свитками и пергаментами.

Шарик алого пламени висит над его головой, освещая путь в темноте.

Айро зовёт мальчика по имени, но тот не поднимает головы.

Мимо проплывают лица отца и матери, они смотрят сурово и разочарованно.

— Как ты посмел потерять брата, Айро! Что ты за принц!

Он вздрагивает и бросается к Озаю, но зал кружится, сбивает с ног. Деревянные полки меняются местами, вырастая и исчезая, заслоняя проход.

— Брат, — кричит он хрипло, но между ними словно стена.

Лисы исчезают, пробегая мимо и не обращая на него никакого внимания.

Огненное пламя поднимается изнутри, кровь закипает, и Айро чувствует, что готов спалить руины дотла.

Огонь вырывается наружу, огибая древние стены, и прокладывает путь. Смертоносный и неумолимый.

Загораются остатки старинных гобеленов, превращаясь в пепел.

Озай в ужасе вскрикивает и вскакивает на ноги.

У него в глазах плещется страх.

Айро видит себя, поглощенного синим огнём, ужасного и устрашающего.

Он — на войне, командует сражением и уничтожает врагов.

Солдаты зовут его по имени, радостно приветствуя.

Огромная сила поддерживает, возносит к вершинам.

— Знания… Их нельзя уничтожить!

Мужчина наклоняет голову и тоже смотрит на Айро.

У него до боли знакомые, печальные глаза.

Озай прижимает к груди книгу и отступает, пятясь назад.

Легкое прикосновение обжигает холодом не хуже пламени, и две руки смыкаются у него на груди.

Она стоит сзади и дышит едва слышно, боясь пошевелиться.

Лисица беспокойно топчется, трётся о ноги.

— Пошла прочь, — рычит он, сам не зная, к кому именно обращаясь.

Ему хочется вернуться домой, в столицу, где картина мира ясна и проста.

Хлопанье огромных крыльев заставляет задрать голову: прямо на них пикирует сова. С огромными глазами, прекрасная и смертельно опасная.

Айро зачарованно наблюдает за своей погибелью, прекрасно сознавая, что не успеет ничего сделать.

Две холодные руки соскальзывают вниз, оставляя его одного перед лицом смерти.

— Прости его, великий дух! Пощади, Ван Ши Тонг!

Огонь замирает и не доходит до книг. Сова медленно опускается на пол, застывая возле преклонившей колени фигуры.

Лисица протяжно скулит и утыкается мордой в плечо девушки.

— Твоя дочь выросла, мой друг! — сова поворачивается в сторону призрака.

Мужчина с гордостью кивает и также преклоняет колени.

Озай сглатывает и почтительно кланяется.

Айро стоит посреди зала и не знает, смеяться или плакать.

— Духов не существует, — он едва узнаёт собственный голос. — Что за чушь!

— Твой брат думает иначе! — уши закладывает от тихого, свистящего шёпота. — Он попросил у меня знания. И получит их!

Огонь утихает, возвращается в сердце. Айро с удивлением понимает, что не хочет ничьей гибели. Озай — жив, и это главное.

— Я хочу домой, брат, — просит тот, — давай вернёмся.

— Твой великий предок сжёг не одну книгу. Я рад, что ошибся.

Взмах огромных крыльев сбивает с ног и тащит вниз.

Последнее, что помнит Айро, — печальные глаза, испуганно следящие за его падением.

* * *

Зима в Ю Дао заканчивается также внезапно, как и началась. Жители с радостью убирают остатки снега, расчищая дороги. Маги Огня радуются выглянувшему солнцу и пророчат урожайный год. Маги Земли соглашаются, с любовью глядя на землю, показавшуюся на месте сугробов.

Министры тепло прощаются с хозяйкой, благодарят за гостеприимство и возносят хвалу её мастерству.

Смотрины заканчиваются, и долгожданный путь домой кажется ярким и тёплым.

Озай чихает, пританцовывая на месте. Ему не терпится увидеть маму и рассказать ей о поездке.

— Представляешь, брат, мне такой сон приснился! Кому рассказать — не поверят.

Айро хмыкает и подсаживает братишку на лошадь; он и сам не верит, что мог увидеть подобную чушь. Но не уточняет, что было во сне Озая. Мало ли что.

Девушки стоят в ряд и чинно машут вслед белыми платками, слегка расстроенные и оттого ещё более прекрасные.

— Домой, — приказывает Айро и сам вскакивает на коня. Впереди его ожидают славные победы.

Иначе и быть не может.

Остатки снега тают на глазах, как только они покидают город.

Гостеприимный Ю Дао вновь становится только точкой на карте земель народа Огня.

Далёкой и неприметной.

* * *

Пышные празднества длятся третьи сутки: жители столицы празднуют свадьбу, вознося хвалу принцу и его очаровательной жене.

— Пара — на загляденье! — приговаривают они, осушая свои кубки. — Долгих лет жизни.

Хозяин Огня, гордый выбором сына, благословляет молодых. Сегодня ночью им предстоит соединить не только сердца, но и души.

— Доброй ночи, дети мои! И пусть великий Созин благоволит вам!

В прохладе комнаты молодая жена склоняет голову набок: она слегка робеет перед своим супругом. Могучим, красивым и опасным.

— Ну же, не бойся, — он ласково гладит её по щеке, слегка надавливая. Она вздрагивает, но не отшатывается.

— Помнишь наш уговор? Будь умницей. Иди ко мне!

Они падают на огромную кровать, скрываясь под алым одеялом.

На столе лежит старинная книга, затянутая в черно-красную кожу.

Айро притворяет дверь, на цыпочках приближаясь к детской кроватки.

— Папа? — мальчик сонно трёт глазки. — Свадьба уже закончилась?

— Да, мой милый. Спи, уже поздно.

— Тетя Урса — красивая, — заявляет сын, зевая. — Но какая-то печальная. Дядя говорит, что она ему приснилась. Это правда?

— Ну, раз он так говорит, — Айро заботливо поправляет одеяло. — Спи, утром нас ждут великие дела.

Он любуется мальчиком, а потом тихонько подходит к окну.

Перед взором возникает Урса.

Красивая, робкая, печальная.

Внучка Року.

Кровь Аватара, забытого и похороненного народом Огня давным-давно.

Страшный союз, от которого неизвестно, чего ожидать.

Брат утверждает, что увидел её во сне.

Отец в восторге от его выбора, гордится и одобряет.

Но Айро знает, откуда Озай узнал о ней.

Книга.

Та самая, из развалин библиотеки.

Брат лжёт, и это страшит больше всего.

Он искал кровь Аватара и нашёл, сумел использовать знание.

— Это был не сон, — шепчет Айро.

Зал был реальный, как и лисица, мирно посапывающая у очага.

— Ложись, — знакомый захват холодных рук возвращает чувство спокойствия. — Ты устал, утро вечера мудренее.

Он улыбается.

Что-что, а его смотрины закончились правильно.

Об остальном они подумают завтра.

Засыпая, Айро обнимает жену и слышит далекое хлопанье огромных крыльев.

«Для кого-то знания могут обернуться великим подарком», — говорит Ван Ши Тонг напоследок, скрываясь во тьме.

Айро надеется, что этот кто-то — он сам.


End file.
